


So Full Of Love

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Future Fic, Humor, I needed fluff, M/M, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Everything hurt, his head felt like it was being split apart, and he was shivering, his body cold and aching, “I’m dying.”“Oh my God Q, it’s a cold. Stop being so dramatic, that’s my job.”





	So Full Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff and a friend gave me this prompt: Q has a cold and El takes care of him

Everything hurt, his head felt like it was being split apart, and he was shivering, his body cold and aching, “ _ I’m dying. _ ”

 

“Oh my God Q, it’s a cold. Stop being so dramatic, that’s my job.”

 

“But it hurts.” 

 

Quentin was pouting, which was adorable, and Eliot rolled his eyes, magicking the room to be a bit warmer. He combed his fingers through Quentin’s damp hair, and massaged his head softly.

 

“That feels so good.” he said eyes closed, a moan almost escaping his throat.

 

“Am I keeping death at bay then?”

 

“That’s hilarious. Yes, make fun of the sick person in pain.”

 

Eliot smiled, looking at Quentin with the most adoring eyes, “Q, baby, you’re adorable. And so beautiful, and smart, and kind, and-”

 

“ _ Liar _ . I just feel like a yucky mess.”

 

“A wonderful yucky mess, though.”

 

Quentin’s heart always got full at the weirdest times, but he really couldn’t see his life without him, “I love you.”

 

“That medicine really did a number on you, huh? Love you too,” Eliot said, kissing his forehead, “now take a nap.”

 

Quentin looked at Eliot’s eyes and grabbed his hand, “You’ll stay?”

 

“I’d never even think of leaving you.”

 

“Hm, ok then.”

 

It didn’t take long for Quentin to pass out while Eliot caressed his hair and hummed a song; the medicine doing its job. He cleaned out Q’s face and neck of excess sweat, and went to go get some more water for him to take when he woke up. Grabbing an apple and knife on the way, he set out to cut it up, so it’d be easier for Quentin to eat.

 

Eliot felt someone’s hands in his hair, and it felt heavenly, he never wanted to wake up again. Oh shit. Opening his eyes, and lifting his head from the bed, Quentin was fully awake and staring at him with a knowing smile on his face.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

 

“El, you’re allowed to sleep.”

 

“Not when you’re sick.”

 

“You’re so dumb, of course you’re allowed to sleep when I’m sick. You’ve been running around taking care of me, you also need to rest. I’m a grown man, I can handle it.”

 

Eliot’s eyebrows rose, “Are you sure? Because I recall you saying you were dying.”

 

Quentin licked his lips and glared at Eliot, “Well, you’re the only person I act like this with ok? Vulnerable and weak, and maybe slightly dramatic, but it doesn’t mean you have to destroy yourself for me.”

 

“I’m not. I...I just wanted to be here,  _ with you. _ ”

 

_ Wow.  _ Ok.

 

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

 

“Then kiss me, Coldwater.” Eliot said, getting closer to him, only to be pushed back by Quentin’s hand.

 

“I’m still sick. I can’t.”

 

“Then get healthy and kiss me breathless.”

 

“You do dramatic so much better than I do.”

 

“ _ I know. _ ”

 

Quentin laughed, and kissed Eliot’s hand instead, “I’ll do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
